


HOLY FLOATING

by sandyk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had to park in the damn alley, didn't you?" Gunn said to Wes. "Alleys never work for us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOLY FLOATING

**Author's Note:**

> Mutant Enemy pwns, not mine. No profit garnered here ever ever. Thanks to Topaz, Tigs, Dine and Mosca. Title from Kristin Hersh.

"You had to park in the damn alley, didn't you?" Gunn said to Wes. "Alleys never work for us." 

"The car is fine, we're both perfectly fine. I don't see what you're complaining about," Wes said. He was clearly trying not to weave as he walked. Wes grinned and jumped into the car, right on the passenger side. 

"You had some fun."

"Yes, I did," Wes said, laughing. "Do you want the keys?"

"Yes," Gunn said. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the door on Wes's side. "Give 'em over." Gunn put out his hand.

Wes kept smiling and grabbed Gunn's hand. Gunn said, "Not a high five, man, give me the keys." Wes leaned into Gunn, his head at the same level of Gunn's crotch. "What are you doing now, English?"

"What do you think?" Wes muttered as he batted Gunn's hand aside and opened his belt. Took him long enough, Gunn thought. Wes felt his way around for way too long, getting Gunn breathing even harder. He wanted this and he'd been wanting for a month now. 

Wes held Gunn's dick in his hand and just stopped. He looked up innocently. "Is this all right, then?"

"Fuck, yeah," Gunn said. He took a breath just as Wes opened his mouth and licked. Wes knew how to do this. Gunn braced himself, holding on to the car door. He couldn't bend steel but he thought he might when Wes nearly swallowed him down. It felt like old times even though Gunn had only had these times with Wes. 

Gunn let go of the car and banged right into the car door when he came. Wes sat back and said, "Get in the car."

Gunn did up his jeans and walked around to the driver's side. He sat down and put his hand out. "Give me the keys."

"No," Wes said. "I think not." Wes spread his legs and undid his belt. 

Gunn shook his head and laughed. "Think Angel will be able to smell this when he gets home?"

Wes smiled like it was a wonderful idea. Gunn sure thought it was. He leaned over and said, "Let's make a mess." 

Wes was already hard and he groaned as soon as Gunn had his hand on him. Gunn wasn't interested in teasing, he went right to it, up and down, hard and not too fast, like Wes liked. He could hear Wes breathing like they'd been running for hours. Gunn bent down and swallowed as much as he could. He tasted it at the back of his throat when Wes came. 

Gunn wiped his mouth as he sat up. "Now give me the damn keys."

Wes handed them over.

*

"And we're cleaning weapons," Cordelia said as she walked in. "Boys sure do love rubbing those penis-shaped weapons." 

"We have a client," Wes said, smiling. "He came in this morning to ask our help."

"Ooooooh, clients! I love clients. Can he pay?" Cordelia even bounced a little.

"He can pay," Gunn said. 

"Demons? Exorcism? Crazy slime things that slither?" Cordelia reached for a stake and started twirling it.

"Vamps. Plain old bloodsucking vampires," Gunn said. "Old school."

Wes laughed. "Simple vampire slaying." 

"No prophecies, no murky lines of what's right and wrong, just stakes in the heart and good bye." Cordelia smiled. "I'm ready."

"We don't really need you," Wes said, looking over his glasses at Cordy's tight short skirt and heels. Gunn was pretty sure she'd manage anyway, if she wanted to.

"Okay," Cordelia said, grinning. "I'll stay here. I really like that plan." She scowled. "But you guys? Don't be Angel. Have your cell phones on in case I get a vision or something." 

"A daring daytime raid," Wes said, driving over. "When I was in Sunnydale, the Slayers took an entire nest that way. Not something I'd advised," he said, frowning. "But it was effective." 

Gunn thought for a moment about calling his crew, seeing if they wanted to help. But they had their patch to protect and this was way on the other side of town. He needed to go by and check on them. Tomorrow, he thought. 

It took them ten minutes to kill four surprisingly fat vampires and another ten minutes to get paid. They fucked in the back seat parked in an alley two blocks down and then headed back to the hotel. "Good afternoon," Gunn said. He smiled and sat behind the counter. "Very good afternoon."

*

"Are we doing anything for the Fourth of July?" Cordelia looked at Gunn. "Are you even allowed to watch fireworks, Mr. Snooty English?"

Wes snorted and went back to reading his book. Gunn said, "I don't have any plans."

Cordelia said, "Fine, you can come, Wesley."

"I didn't say anything," Wesley said. "Perhaps I don't want to come."

Gunn smiled as he looked down at his lunch and decided he wasn't going to say anything about that. Too dirty, too in front of Cordelia. They were keeping everything unspoken this time. Like they kept it last time, too. Gunn was pretty sure he was okay with that. 

Cordelia sighed. "We really should do something. Remember last year? We totally missed out on fireworks because Angel just had to make sure that blue fuzzy thing was really truly decapitated. All that sawing." She winced. 

"I wasn't there for that," Gunn said. He and his crew had done really well that night. No vamps, donated food enough for three straight days. He'd only thought about Alonna once that day. "What do you want to do, Cordy?"

"Barbeque. Fireworks. No demons. No visions." She smiled. 

"We can certainly do the first two," Wesley said. "If I'm still invited, I mean." 

They did the barbeque in the hotel courtyard. Fire and sunlight, not something they usually took advantage of when the boss was around. Gunn took care of the cooking, and Cordelia and Wesley took care of the lying around and watching. Wes even took off his shoes for a minute before Cordelia complained that his white white toes were blinding her. 

Turns out they could see fireworks from the hotel's roof and they sat up there for two hours. "I told Fred. I told Fred's door, actually. The door looked super interested. But the hamburgers were gone when I went back the second time," Cordelia said.

"Up to her," Gunn said.

"Indeed," Wes said. "Those were brilliant fireworks."

Cordelia drove herself home and Wes and Gunn found a room that definitely didn't have any rats and was far away from Fred's.

*

Cordelia said, "Change the radio station, this one is horrible." She was lying sprawled across the seat in the back, directing them to the site of her vision. Which interrupted their fifth actual paying client of the summer and the impressively large infestation of zombie beagles he had in his basement. Gunn looked in the rearview mirror and watched her shift in the seat. She looked pale under her tan. He couldn't remember if she always looked like that a full half hour after her visions. 

She couldn't smell things out like Angel could, Gunn thought. It was okay if she was coming along. 

On the way to the zombie beagles, they'd been kissing. Making out like teenagers, more like. Wes's fingers pressing against Gunn's head like he was reading bumps. Maybe he was. Gunn squinted and said, "Which way, Cordy?"

"That way," she said.

Twenty minutes later, they were hiding under a table. "We can never tell Angel," Cordelia said. She covered her eyes. "Is it still exploding?"

"Pretty much," Gunn said. He covered his nose. "I can't believe we're getting farted out of killing this thing."

"It is extremely foul," Wes said. "Though Angel would be even more affected, Cordelia."

"Can't know," Cordelia said. "It's too embarrassing."

"Why wasn't this in your vision?" 

"Oh, now it's my fault that we can't kill the skunk demon!" Cordelia pulled up her shirt over her nose. "Throw your knife! Do something!" 

Gunn said, "What if it smells worse dead?"

Wes grunted. "Not possible."

"Are you sure?" 

Cordelia grabbed Wes's sword and started poking it out randomly. Gunn took the sword from her and said, "Okay, we're doing this."

Turned out, it did smell worse dead. It managed to smell even worse when they set the body on fire.

*

"Can you still smell it?" Wes looked up from the back seat where he'd been cleaning.

"Yeah," Gunn said. "But maybe it's you. Maybe it's me. I think that stink is burned into my nose, Wes."

Wes sighed. "I kept thinking we would reach a point where our sense of smell would be simply burned away. I prayed for it."

"And it kept going and going." Gunn sat back on the hood. "We should have gotten a cab."

"We weren't thinking straight," Wes said, going back to scrubbing the back seat. They'd have to christen it all over again for Angel to notice anything. 

Angel'd never say a word to either of them, even after he noticed, Gunn bet. Wasn't Angel's way. Perfect, Gunn thought. He shook his head and went back to cleaning the hood. The bleach from Wes's bucket was starting to smell downright pleasant.

"Sense memory," Wes said. "I will always smell that foul odor when I'm in this car." He gagged and went back to work.

*

They took Gunn's truck to the next vision mission. Cordelia stayed back at the hotel, rubbing her temples and looking as white as Angel. That couldn't be good. 

"You think she's okay?"

Wes sighed. "The visions are difficult for her."

"More difficult. You know they're more difficult. Even since I've known her." Cause Wes and Angel were the ones with the history with her and he knew Wes had noticed. 

"I don't know of any way to alleviate the pain," Wes said. He sounded resigned. Nothing to do, move on. Like they were in Pylea again and Wes was sending people off to die. Sometimes Gunn forgot. He forgot they were Wes's crew now. 

"Maybe it'll be easier when Angel's back," Gunn said. "Maybe he'll be able to do something."

"I doubt it," Wes said. Then he shifted in the seat and his thigh touched Gunn's leg. "He might know something we don't, of course."

"Just sucks when she's hurting," Gunn said.

"Yes." Wes shuffled the book in his lap. "I think it's a Kolvath demon. It shouldn't be too hard." 

It turned out pretty hard. It took them twenty minutes and a lot of hacking from Gunn while Wes chanted crazy stuff. Then the Kolvath exploded into dust and they were both coughing. "That was fun," Gunn said.

"Bracing," Wes said, wincing. He stood up and smiled. "You have something, ah." He patted Gunn's jeans. "Right about there. Kolvath blood. Maybe they should come off."

"Or get off?" Gunn grinned. "We'll call Cordelia on the drive back." 

"Yes," Wes said, pulling Gunn closer by his belt. "We will definitely call." He undid Gunn's belt and shoved Gunn's jeans down without undoing them. Then he was on his knees, fingers digging into Gunn's ass. When he got his mouth on Gunn's dick, it was a ton of work just to keep standing. It was worth it. He didn't use to end missions like this. He used to check on everyone and make sure there was enough food. That was before Alonna died. He closed his eyes and stopped thinking about anything besides Wes. 

When they got back to the hotel, Cordelia was asleep on one of the couches. Someone had put a blanket over her. Wes said, "Fred."

"Fred," Gunn said. "That was nice of her." He tucked the blanket closer around Cordelia's feet. "What now?" 

Wes looked around the lobby and said, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

THE END  
  
---


End file.
